parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TUGS/Rayman
TUGS/Rayman is a parody, with Rayman audio, and TUGS photos and clips. Cast Version 1 (made by YoshiFan10) *Ten Cents as Rayman *Lillie Lightship as Ly The Fairy *Sunshine as Globox *Warrior as Clark *Puffa as Polokus *Sally Seaplane as Uglette *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Snorri (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ninjaws *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jano *Izzy Gomez as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *The Barges & the Shrimpers as Robo Pirates/Rabbits *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as the Zombie Chicken *Zebedee as Axel *Zak as Foutch *OJ as Murfy *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Andre *Johnny Cuba as Mr. Dark *Chaos (from Sonic) as the Teensies *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tily *Zodiac as Razorwife *Big Mac as Henchman 800 *Sea Rogue as Hunchman 1000 Version 2 (made by ThomasEdwardandHenry) *Ten Cents as Rayman (Ten Cents and Rayman are both the two main stars and the two main heroes) *Lillie Lightship as Ly The Fairy *Sea Rogue as Globox *Warrior as Clark *Puffa as Polokus *Sally Seaplane as Uglette *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Snorri (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ninjaws *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jano *Izzy Gomez (from Theodore Tugboat) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *The Barges & the Shrimpers as Robo Pirates/Rabbits *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as the Zombie Chicken *Zebedee as Axel *Zak as Foutch *Sunshine as Murfy *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Andre *Johnny Cuba as Mr. Dark *Chaos (from Sonic) as the Teensies *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tily *Zodiac as Razorwife *Big Mac as Henchman 800 *Diesel 11 (from TTTE) as Hunchman 1000 Version 3 (made by SonicandKnuckes) *Ten Cents as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Big Mac as Globox (Ten Cents and Big Mac are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox, and Thomas and Edward) *Hercules as Clark *Puffa as Murfy *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Uglette (Both wifes to Big Mac and Globox) *Warrior as Polokus (Both vain) *Sunshine, Billy Shoepeck, Sea Rouge, Theodore, Hank, George, Foduck, Blandford, and Blingham (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Globox Kiddies *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy (Ly the Fairy's voice suits Lillie Lightship) *Sally Seaplane as Tily *Frank, Eddie, Phillip, Fillmore, Inverness, Baddeck, and Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Teensies *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Carmen the Whale *Colchester (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Magician *Catherine (from Theodore Tugboat) as Betilla the Fairy *Pearl as Ray-beauty (a fan-made Rayman character) *OJ as Tarayzan *Canso (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Musician *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Joe *Grampus, Sea Rouge, and Gerta (from Theodore Tugboat) as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Izzy Gomez as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Evil Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ninjaws *Oliver (from Thoedore Tugboat) as Jano *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Axel *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Umber a.k.a. Coloccus *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Foutch *R Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Grolem 13 *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Andre *Johnny Cuba as Mr. Dark *The Barges, the Shrimpers, Zeebedee, Zak, Zip, and Zug as Henchmen 800, Hunchman 1000, the Robot-Pirates, Mini Janos, Zombie Chickens, Catterpillars, and the Hoodlums Version 4 (Made By NemesisHero123) *'Ten Cents as Rayman (Both the main heroes)' *'Hercules as Globox' *'Warrior as Clark' *'Big Mac as Photographer' *'OJ as Tarayzan' *'Top Hat as Henchmen 800' *'Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains)' *'Zip as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey' *'Zebedee as Axel' *'Zak as Foutch' *'Captain Zero as Mr. Dark' Version 5 (Made By RayFan94 a.k.a. UbiSoftFan94) *Ten Cents as Rayman (Ten Cents and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Hercules as Globox (Ten Cents and Hercules are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Goods Engine as Murfy *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Clark (Theodore and Clark are both vain) *Grampus as Sam the Snake *Sally Seaplane as Uglette (Sally Seaplane and Uglette are both wifes to Hercules and Globox) *Captain Star as Polokus *Lord Stinker, Sea Rouge, Billy Shoepeck, Eli, Hank, George, Foduck, Shelburne, Nautilous, Bayswater, and Brunswick as The Globox Children *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy (Lillie Lightship and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tily *Big Mac, Warrior, Boomer, Frank, Eddie, Phillip, Fillmore, Inverness, Baddeck, and Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Teensies *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Houdini *Pearl as Betilla the Fairy *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Carmen the Whale *OJ as Tarayzan *Sunshine as Joe *Sailor Moon as Bembette *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard (Zorran and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Jano *Bluenose as Ninjaws *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Dark *Bobby, Owen, Cabot, and R. Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Axel, Foutch, Umber (Coloccus), and Grolem 13 *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Andre *Zodiac as Razorwife *Johnny Cuba as Reflux *The Shrimpers as The Raving Rabbids *The Pirates, Burke, Blair, Snorri, Guysborough, Rock Brothers, Cabot, Nantucket, Bad the Evil Barge, and Cabot's Cargo as The Robot Pirates and the Zombie Chickens *Steamer (from Salty's Lighthouse) as The Photographer *Old Rusty as The Musician Category:RayTug Category:RayTug 2 Category:RayTug 3 Category:RayTug M Category:RayTug Raving Shrimpers Category:RayTug Origins